


Had to put the stick in a box

by Weouthere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Nonbinary Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Other, dick engagement ring, i love Nate, super crack, this is for jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere
Summary: Nate dick gets melted for an engagement ring for Zarlie
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Had to put the stick in a box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cgot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cgot).



“Zari it’s cold let’s have sex.” Nate said with his white boy charm.

“I-“ Zari started but was interrupted.

“Hold the bloody hell up! You wankers!” Shouted Charlie bursting in with all their Pansexual, pariah, power.

“Charlie!” 😍 Zari shouted in pure gay amazement.

“Oui wee. It is me, do not have sex with this fluff cake. Marry me instead.” The shape shifter said.

“Okay. Let’s have donuts at our gay wedding reception.” The totem barer answered back.

“Hold on Z I’m hard as one of my book covers. 🥺” Nathaniel butted in.

“BEGOnE ThOT!” Charlie shouted and summoned all their sexy magic and nutt shotted Nate in his steel balls. Severing his dick completely.

With the power of god and anime on their side Charlie used Micks spicy gun and melted Nates dick into a perfect ring.

Zari used her wind powers to cool down the steaming dick ring and slid it on her finger.

“Wow babe I was just sitting here barbecue and forced heterosexuality on my tittes and now we’re getting married.” Zari stated.

And Charlie and Zari skipped gayley away and go on a double date with Avalance.

The end.


End file.
